Avatar: la historia continua
by Adri2001
Summary: Continuación de la historia de avatar, veremos los conflictos de Aang al sentir presión entre ser el avatar o ser padre y esposo y las aventuras que le continúan al equipo avatar.
1. Chapter 1

Ya habían pasado 12 años desde que Aang terminara la guerra, y después de 100 años el mundo al fin esta en paz, casi. El equipo Avatar ha tomado rumbos diferentes. Sokka se volvió en uno de los concejales de Ciudad República, Toph se convirtió en la jefa de policía, Zuko sigue siendo el mismo señor del fuego. Yo solo estoy viviendo feliz junto con mi esposo… Aang. Así es, me casé con Aang y ahora estamos esperando la llegada de un hijo. No pudo casi ni levantarme de la cama. Tengo una enorme barriga ya de 7 meses y no puedo esperar para tenerlo o tenerla en mis brazos. Estoy sentada en la sala de mi casa cuando…

-Amor, ya llegue¡-

-Que bueno amor, Pero pensé que te tardarías mas tiempo-

Luego solo siento como unas manos frías se acercan y me acarician el vientre. Yo solo sentía un choque eléctrico subiendo por la espalda, pero luego me relajo. Aang es un maravilloso esposo. Siempre cuidando de mi y cuando supo que tendríamos un bebe empezó a gritar como una niña pequeña por todo el templo.

-Es fuerte, siento que será un niño. Pero tengo que admitir que la verdad quiero una niña-

-Yo quiero un niño maestro aire como tu- El dice –Katara ya hemos hablado de eso, que no me importa cuantos hijos tengamos. Si son maestros o no-maestros, solo me importan que sean nuestros- El me dijo, me dio un ligero beso en los labios y me dijo… -Me voy a dormir, te espero en la cama- Suspiro y solamente me dirigo hacia la habitación, me recuesto en la cama. Siento como Aang rodea mi cuerpo con sus brazos. Me quedo mirando fijo hacia la luna y pienso ¿Que nos espera en un futuro? Yo solo cierro los ojos y me dispongo a dormir.


	2. El nacimiento

Ya era de mañana cuando Aang despertó. Solo para ver la hermosa figura de su esposa durmiendo al lado suyo, el solo agarro un mechón de cabello y lo aparto de su hermoso rostro.

-Buenos días mi hermosa maestra agua-

-Buenos días mi guapo maestro aire-

-Bueno cariño, hoy me toca preparar a mi el desayuno. ¿Qué te gustaría comer a ti y a mi hermoso o hermosa bebe?- Dice Aang mientras pone una mano en el vientre de Katara y lo empieza a acariciar.

-En realidad hoy como que no tengo hambre- dice Katara. Aang solo pone cara de asombro, al ver que su esposa no tiene antojo de nada y más ahora que esta embarazada.

-Katara…- dice el –¿Si Aang?- pregunta

-¿Estás segura de que no tienes fiebre?-pregunta Aang –No que yo sepa. Pero ¿por qué preguntas eso?-

-No nada es que se me hizo algo extraño que hoy no quieras comer nada, pero como quieras. Si quiera te voy a hacer pan tostado y jugo-

-Bien- dice Katara.

Katara solo da un suspiro por la nariz y se deja caer en la cama. Aang esta en la cocina preparando el desayuno cuando…

-¡Amor!- escucha que le gritan –¡Yo preferiría que me des papaya!- Aang solo levanta una seja y le responde –Pero… si a ti no te gusta la papaya- grita de regreso –Aang, el bebe quiere papaya. Asi que, ¡Traeme papaya!- El se altera y dice que en seguida se la lleva. Llega a la habitación y le deja el desayuno en la cama junto a ella.

-¿Estas segura de que no quieres otra cosa además de esto?- pregunta el

-No… la verdad es que ultimamente no e tenido mucho apetito. Y la verdad es que cada día me siento más agotada y con más peso de lo que debería-

-Bueno Katara, yo creo que eso en normal. Digo… llevas un bebe dentro tuyo. Yo incluso digo que es más preocupante si no tuvieras hambre alguno-

Aang le da un ligero beso en los labios y sale de la habitación. Mientras que Katara solo se deja caer en la cama y se pone a pensar, que ¿Qué pasaría si su bebe resultaría no ser maestro o maestra aire? Después de eso y con una cara de angustia ella solo se puso a comer. Mientras en la cocina…

Aang estaba sentado en una silla sumergido en sus pensamientos y recordando la vez que Katara le dijo que estaba esperando un bebe…

FLASHBACK

Aang estaba en una junta en el consejo con Sokka y Toph. Cuando ya es hora de irse a casa…

Aang estaba de camino a casa mientras…

ISLA DEL TEMPLO DEL AIRE

Katara estaba checando el calendario y se da cuenta de algo

-No puede ser, no me a llegado mi ciclo. Será… que- ¿Estoy embarazada?- Katara solo sonríe al pensamiento de que sería muy feliz al tener a un bebe. Pero lo que le preocupa es el hecho de que no sabe si Aang va a querer un bebe porque de por si ya esta algo ocupado con sus responsabilidades como avatar y ahora con la carga de una familia. Aún así ella sabía que Aang pase lo que pase se haría cargo de el o la bebe junto con ella.

Aang estaba entrando ya a su casa cuando…

-Cariño, ya llegue-

-Que bueno amor… Aang tengo que-que contarte algo importante-

-¿Qué pasa Katara?- pregunta Aang con un tono de preocupación en su rostro

-Lo que pasa es que… que… estoy- embarazada- le dice con seriedad y algo de nervios a como Aang sería capas de reaccionar.

-¿Em-embarazaada?- preguntó algo nervioso –Si Aang. Embarazada- respondió Katara .

Katara suspiró por la nariz hasta que sintió un par de brazos levantarla del suelo y girarla por toda la habitación.

-Gracias Katara, me has vuelto el hombre más feliz del mundo- le dijo Aang con lagrimas en los ojos. Mientras que Katara solo le sonrió.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Katara sonrió al recuerdo, cuando de repente sintió unas patadas en su vientre. No sabía porque pero Katara tenía el presentimiento de que sería una niña. A pesar de las fuertes patadas que por lo general son de un niño. Se trato de levantar y cuando lo hizo fue a la cocina para buscar a Aang. Cuando entro a la cocina solo se encontró con el cuerpo de Aang en en silla. Pero el problema era que el estaba durmiendo, Katara se puso furiosa y la grito…

-¡Despierta!-

Aang dio un salto del susto y se cayó de la silla solo para encontrarse a una furiosa Katara en frente suyo.

-Ho-hola, amor. ¿Qué pasa?- le pregunta el algo nervioso

-¿Cómo que qué pasa? Vengo a la cocina para buscar algo y te encuentro durmiendo- le responde con tono de enojo.

-Amor, no te enojes tanto. Por el bebe- le dice mientras se acerca a ella y posa su mano en su vientre hinchado. Katara solo le pone cara de odio y le dice que mejor se va a su cuarto a dormir un rato mientras que Aang solo la mira subir las escaleras hacia su enorme habitación, cuando…

-Si no la conociera tan bien, diría que esta enojada- dijo Aang entre sus pensamientos. Por lo que solo suspiró y decidió irse a dormir también.

A la mañana siguiente Aang se despertó sorprendido al ver que su esposa no estaba en la habitación, por lo que se levantó y decidió ir a buscarla solo para encontrarla en la cocina preparando el desayuno. Se le acerco por detrás y rodeó su vientre con sus brazos.

-Aang, en menos tendremos a nuestro bebe entre los brazos.-

-Si… yo sigo queriendo que sea una niña.-

-Aang tu sabes que no nos debemos de ilusionar. Ninguno de nosotros sabemos realmente si va a ser niño o niña.-

-Lo se Katara, pero se vale soñar.-

~Una semana después~

Katara estaba en la cocina preparando la comida, cuando de repente siente un fuerte dolor en su abdomen a la vez que ella solo da un grito que se logra escuchar por toda la isla. Uno de los acólitos se acerca para ver qué pasaba, que cuando la ve tirada en el piso en seguida se le acerca para ver qué pasa.

-¡Hei-won, necesito que llames al doctor y a Aang!- le dice Katara gritando.

-Pero… ¿Por qué?- le pregunta con rapidez.

-¡Se me rompió la fuente!- le responde toda nerviosa. Hei-won solo la ayuda a levantarse, la lleva hasta su cama la recuesta y sale corriendo en busca del doctor y de Aang sin antes pedirle más ayuda a otros acólitos de alrededor. Primero va a buscar al doctor y luego va por Aang a su oficina en el consejo. Una vez ahí, se acerca con la secretaria encargada de atender a los clientes y rápido le dice…

-¡Señorita! Necesito hablar urgentemente con el avatar.-

-El avatar en este momento está en una importante junta y nos pidió que nadie los interrumpiera.- le responde algo enojada y con gran seriedad.

-¡Es urgente, su esposa está a punto de dar a luz!- con eso la secretaria se retractó de lo que le dijo y en seguida la guió en donde se estaba llevando a cabo la junta. Una vez ahí, abrió la puerta con desesperación. Cuando…

-¡Señorita, le habíamos pedido que por favor nadie entrara a interrumpir!- le dicen con enojo. Aang en una esquina voltea a ver al acólito, cuando se da cuenta de que ha ocurrido algo de suma importancia a la que él, debe asistir. Se levanta rápidamente de su asiento sin antes decir el porqué se debía de ir. Se subió a Appa y voló hasta su casa sin sacar de su mente que algo malo le pudo haber pasado a Katara. Cundo finalmente llegó a su casa lo único que se encontró al llegar fue lograr escuchar un grito de dolor. A lo que Aang con toda la rapidez del mundo salió corriendo a donde según él lo había escuchado. Llego solo para encontrarse con un montonal de personas acumuladas en frente de una habitación, y cuando se acerco, pudo cada vez más escuchar el llanto de un bebe.

Aang solo vio como el doctor salió de la habitación y lo llamo.

-¡Avatar Aang!-

-¿Qué paso doctor? ¿Mi esposa está bien?-

-Avatar, su esposa está perfectamente bien, y su bebita también nació sana solamente lo que pasa es que nació algo pequeña por ser prematura pero además de eso está bien.-

-Gracias a los espíritus. Doctor… ¿Puedo ver a mi esposa?-

-Claro que puede, adelante.-

Aang entro a la habitación donde encontró a Katara en la cama con un pequeño bulto envuelto en una sabana de color rosa. En ese momento Aang supo que esa su hija.

-Hola Aang- le dice Katara algo débil.

-Hola… yo sabía que lo lograrías.-

-Tú sabes que yo no me rindo tan fácil.-

-Sí, lo sé.- Aang se acerco lentamente hacia Katara y le dio un ligero beso en los labios antes de bajar la mirada y apreciar a su pequeña creación. Su hija era una mescla de los dos. Su piel como la de Katara pero tampoco tan oscura y sus ojos color azul cielo.

-¿Cómo la quieres llamar Aang?- le pregunta Katara

-¿Qué te parece si mejor tu le pones nombre?- le responde

-¿Sabes? Quisiera llamarla como a mi madre. Kya.-

-Entonces bienvenida al mundo ,Kya.-


	3. La vida continúa

Les quiero agradecer a las personas que me apoyaron y han estado comentando desde el principio:

Lupita leal. Muchas gracias por ayudarme con todo y apoyarme amiga.

.16. muchas gracias por apoyarme y comentar.

Avatar el último maestro aire, no me pertenece.

¡Adevertencia! ¡Contenido lemmon!

Habían pasado los días y ya Kya tenía casi un mes de nacida. Aang y Katara estaban casi todo el día durmiendo desde que llego el bebe y Aang hasta se dormía en el trabajo tratando de descansar un poco para que en la noche pudiera ayudar con Kya. El estaba en la mesa durmiendo, cuando…

-¡Aang! ¿Me estabas escuchando?- le grita Katara furiosa.

-Eh… no- amor.- le responde algo nervioso

-Te decía que necesito que vallas por pañales y un chupón para Kya.-

-Bueno… ahorita te los traigo.-

Aang se levanta de la mesa, tambaleándose un poco de que no durmió más que por unos minutos. Está a punto de irse sin no antes darle un pequeño beso a Kya en su cabeza y diciéndole…

-Te amo mucho Kya.-

Se despide de Katara, se sube en Appa y vuela. Cuando llega al mercado esta tratando de buscar hasta que encuentra una tienda para bebes. Llega y pregunta…

-Disculpen, ¿No tienes pañales y chupones para bebe?-

-Pero claro que tenemos Avatar, sígame por favor.- El hizo lo que se le pidió y siguió a la mujer a la parte trasera de la tienda. La mujer le entregó los pañales y chupones, Aang le agradeció y se fue.

Al llegar a casa Aang fue directo al cuarto de Kya y la levanto de su cuna.

-Hola bebe.- le dice Aang con una voz dulce. Cuando Kya empieza a llorar Aang solo llama a Katara para ver si ella sabía que tenía.

-Ella solo tiene hambre, pásamela.-

Se la pasa. Katara saca uno de sus pechos, se sienta y le da de comer. Mientras que Aang se sienta junto a ella observando como su bebe come, justo en ese mismo momento llega un halcón mensajero por la ventana con una carta atada a su cuello. Aang se levanta y se dirige hacia donde está el halcón, abre la carta y empieza a leer en voz alta:

-Aang y Katara le quería decir que dentro de unos cuantos días estaré partiendo rumbo a la isla para poder ver a mi pequeña sobrina, también viene papa. Espero poder llegar pronto y los felicito por el nacimiento.-

-Sokka

-Es muy amable de parte de Sokka poder venir a ver a Kya.-

-Cariño, yo siento el él ya quería venir desde un principio.- el le responde

Tribu Agua del Sur

-Sokka, ¿Estás seguro de que es bueno ir en estos momentos? Aang y Katara deben de estar bajo mucha presión con los deberes y cuidar a Kya al mismo tiempo.

-No te preocupes papa, te aseguro que estarán bien. Aparte, si tienen tanto trabajo como tu dices no les vendría mal una ayuda de mi parte. Míralo… como un regalo.-

Hakoda solo suspira por la nariz y decide mejor irse a su habitación.

Isla del Templo del Aire

Katara está en la cocina preparando la comida en lo que Aang está en su habitación arrullando a Kya.

-¡Cariño, ya casi esta la comida!- le grita Katara.

-¡Si, amor!- le grita de regreso. Aang termina de arrullar a Kya, le da un beso en la frente y la pone de regreso en su cuna. Se dirige hacia la cocina, se acerca a Katara y la abraza por la espalda.

-¿Qué maravilla de comida se te ocurrió prepararme hoy?- él le pregunta con una voz seductora.

-Pues… tarta de fresa y una ensalada.- le responde a la vez que se voltea y le da un beso en los labios, ambos se hacen hacia atrás hasta casi golpear contra la mesa.

-¿Qué te parece si terminamos esto en la habitación?-

-Pues, me parece una buena idea Avatar.-

Deciden entrar a la habitación y terminar lo que habían empezado ahí. Pero al entrar se dan cuenta de que Kya estaba ahí.

-Bueno, que te parece que desde que Kya nos ganó. ¿Lo terminamos en el baño?- el le pregunta.

-Era justo lo que tenía en mente cariño.-

Entran al baño, Aang cierra la puerta con aire control y se dirigen hacia la bañera.

Aang empieza a quitarse su ropa al igual que Katara. Hasta quedar completamente desnudos.

Aang empieza a acercar sus manos por su cuello, baja por sus hombros hasta llegar a sus pechos cuando a uno lo empieza a tocar y al otro lo empieza a acariciar. Mientras que Katara solo gime su nombre. Aang lleva una mano desde uno de sus pechos hasta su intimidad y mete un dedo provocando a Katara. Lo saca cuando agarra e introduce su miembro en Katara.

-¡Aang!-

-¡Por los espiritus, Katara!-

Ambos se empiezan a mover frenéticamente hasta llegar al clímax de su pasión. Pasan unos cuantos minutos hasta que ambos quedan dormidos. Unas horas después, Aang despierta a causa del llanto de un pequeño bebe. Se levanta rápido pero con cuidado a la vez para no despertar a su amada.

Fue rápidamente con su bebe, la levanto la llevó hacia su pecho y la arrulló.

-Tranquila mi bebe, aquí esta papi. Siempre te voy a amar, mi bebe. ¿Sabes? Siempre supe que estaría con tu mami para siempre, que nos casaríamos y formaríamos la familia que siempre quisimos.- le decía Aang, sin saber que alguien ya levantada lo estaba observando. Katara salió del baño solo vistiendo una bata de color azul y se acerco cuidadosamente a Aang. Dandole un abrazo por la espalda.

-¿Le estás hablando a Kya cariño?-

-¿Tú qué crees amor?-

Ambos sonríen y se dan un beso. Aang siente un pequeño golpe en su pecho y se da cuenta de que es su bebe pidiéndole algo. El solo le sonríe y se la pasa a Katara pensando que probablemente tiene habre.

Katara solo saca uno de sus pechos la acerca y le da de comer. Mientras Aang decide ir a calentar la comida que recuerda que dejaron en la cocina, esperando a los espíritus que Momo no se la haya comido. Llega a la cocina para encontrar a Momo acercándose cada vez más al sartén donde se encontraba la comida. A punto de comérsela.

-¡Momo!- le grita, Momo se asusta y sale volando por la ventana. Aang suspira se acerca y calienta la comida con fuego control, lo pone en dos platos y los agarra y los lleva junto con él a su habitación para comer con Katara pero también estar con Kya.

-Cariño, traje la comida y ya la calenté.- le dice mientras entra y se sienta en un sillón junto con Katara. Katara termina de darle de comer a la niña cuando se levanta para dejarla en la cuna y regresar con Aang. Agarra su plato y empieza a comer.

-Aang, ahorita que termine de comer. Me pienso dar un baño. ¿Me acompañas?- Aang se sonroja y asiente con la cabeza. Después de un rato, terminan de comer y deciden darse un baño juntos. Cundo salen escuchan que alguien toca la puerta.

-¡Ya voy, ya voy!- grita Aang. Abre la puerta y se encuentra a alguien que no esperaba ver en un buen tiempo.

-¿On- Onji?-

Espero que le haya gustado un capítulo y puedan comentar. Siento no poder subir los capítulos pronto, pero no me ha dado tiempo y siento si tengo faltas de ortografía. ¡Bye!


	4. La reconziliasión

Les doy gracias a estas magníficas personas por comentar:

Lupita leal. Muchas gracias por comentar y por apoyarme

Jezreel. Hernandez. Muchas gracias por ayudarme a escribir el cap. Y apoyarme con todo

¡Contenido lemmon!

¡Empezemos!

Isla del Templo del Aire

-¿On- Onji?- pregunta Aang con algo de sorpresa.

-Si Aang, soy yo. Y eh venido a decirte algo que desde que te conocí, eh querido decirte.-

-Y… ¿Qué sería eso?- pregunta con algo de timidez.

-Esto…- justo en ese momento Onji se acerca y con decisión… Lo besó. Mientras que Aang no sabe que pensar y sin saber lo que realmente estaba pasando, no se dio cuenta de que Katara estaba por entrar a la sala. Cuando llega y entra a la sala, ella lo único que le importa ver es como su amado Aang esta besando a otra chica. En ese momento lo ultimo que pudo sentir es como su corazón se rompía. Aang en seguida se separa con rapidez de Onji y le pide que se vaya tratando de no subir la voz. Se voltea y ve a Katara correr con lágrimas en sus ojos hacia su habitación y encerrarse.

Aang corre detrás de ella y la detiene.

-¡Katara, amor! ¡Eso que viste fue un malentendido! Onji, me besó a mi yo nunca la besé. Katara tu sabes que yo te amo y jamás te haría algo así. Porque te amo. Anda amor, perdóname, por favor.- le dice con lágrimas

-Aang, claro que te perdono. Es solo que lo que vi me hirió mucho.- respondió con los ojos llorosos.

-Katara, amor, de verdad lo siento.- le dice mientras la abraza por la cintura.

-¡Aang, cariño! Te perdono.- le dice dándole un beso en los labios.

¡Advertencia! ¡Contenido lemmon!

Aang empieza a abrazar a Katara de vuelta, pasando sus manos por la cintura y subiendo hasta su blusa. Comienza a desabrocharla mientras le daba besos de boca abierta por el cuello

-Katara, no olvides que te amo.- le dice sacándole la blusa

En ese momento Aang le quitó lo blusa. Katara le empezó a quitar los pantalones miantras lo guiaba hacia la cama.

-¡Yo también te amo!- le respondió Katara mientras acariciaba su pecho.

-Oh, Katara.- Aang le respondió con voz temblorosa mientras besaba uno de sus pechos.

-Aang- le decía gimiendo, mientras él seguía mordiendo su pecho. (para poder decirlo, creo que le está robando leche a Kya)

-¡Aang! ¿Qué haces?- le dijo cuando de pronto, sintió como se deslizaba dentro de ella. Empezó dando embestidas fuertes dentro de ella. Empezó a moverse con él, mientras anbos llegaban al clímax.

-Oh, Aang.- ambos se tiraron cansados en la cama, abrazados.

-¡Te amo Katara!-

-Y yo a ti, Aang.-

-Oye… ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?-

-¿Eh? Claro.-

-¿Me dejarías… tomar leche de mi, bebe?- le pregunta muy sonrojado

-Bueno… sí.- tan pronto como ella terminó esa oración, empezó a buscar su pecho. Eso la sorprendió.

-¡Aang, dejale leche a Kya!- le dice bromeando. Aang alzó la mirada para verla y se puso rojo como tomate. Ella buscó las sábanas para taparse y así poder dormir, volteó a ver a Aang quien se había quedado dormido en su pecho. Eso fue divertido.

-Al parecer la leche de Kya también duerme a su padre.- dice Katara con algo de ternura. Ella se acomoda para dormir bien.

-¡Mañana será otro día!- se dice Katara en sus pensamientos. (Al parecer las peleas sirven de algo)

Ella cerró sus ojos y cayó dormida abrazada a Aang…

Quiero agradecer a las personas que dije arriba, sobre todo a Jezreel quien me ayudó a escribir el capítulo. Tambien le quiero agradecer a Lupita por estar desde el principio. Siento no poder escribir seguido pero la escuela no me deja. Trataré de subir más seguido si es que puedo. ¡Bye!


	5. Nota importante

Para los que esten leyendo mi historia les quería dejar esta nota.

Lo que pasa es que eh tenido ciertos problemas con mis horarios en la escuela y con mis clases en las tardes, también de que realmente no eh tenido inspiración para escribir. Sin embargo les quiero dar la noticia de que ya estoy empezando a escribir el próximo capítulo. Para aquellos que están leyendo la historia de que si me pueden mandar sus ideas que me sirvan para apoyo de inspiración para seguir con el capítulo y con eso lo termino y estará listo para subirlo por lo menos el Viernes o Sábado. Se los prometo, por favor manden sus mensajes.

Jezreel. Hernandez. Te mandaré una explicación de lo que paso en facebook después cunando tenga tiempo.


	6. Adelanto

Siento no haber subido el capítulo antes, pero, de verdad con la escuela no me a dado mucho tiempo. Quiero darles las gracias a Lupita leal, gracias por estar siempre conmigo y comentar y a Jezreel Hernandez, espero poder escribirte pronto pero es que aún sigo tratando de solucionar el problema.

-Les aviso que este es solo un adelanto del próximo capítulo-

Avatar: la leyenda de Aang, no me pertenece.

Katara se despertó gracias a los llantos de su hija. Se levanta cuidadosamente para no despertar a Aang y se dirige a la cuna donde está su hija para atenderla. Se para a verla llorando en su cuna antes de levantarla, sacar uno de sus pechos y amamantarla. No pasa mucho antes de que Aang se levantarla, se sentara en la cama y admirara a su hermosa esposa y su pequeña bebe antes de acercarse a ellas.

-Buenos días Aang- le dice Katara con un tono de tranquilidad.

-Bien, muy bien- le responde Aang antes de darle un rápido beso en los labios y uno en la cabeza de su bebe.


	7. Recuerdos

Siento no haber subido el capítulo antes, pero, de verdad con la escuela no me a dado mucho tiempo. Quiero darles las gracias a Lupita leal, gracias por estar siempre conmigo y comentar y a Jezreel Hernandez, espero poder escribirte pronto pero es que aún sigo tratando de solucionar el problema.

Avatar: la leyenda de Aang, no me pertenece.

Katara se despertó gracias a los llantos de su hija. Se levanta cuidadosamente para no despertar a Aang y se dirige a la cuna donde está su hija para atenderla. Se para a verla llorando en su cuna antes de levantarla, sacar uno de sus pechos y amamantarla. No pasa mucho antes de que Aang se levantarla, se sentara en la cama y admirara a su hermosa esposa y su pequeña bebe antes de acercarse a ellas.

-¿Cómo estas Aang?- le dice Katara con un tono de tranquilidad.

-Bien, muy bien- le responde Aang antes de darle un rápido beso en los labios y uno en la cabeza de su bebe.

-Aang, hazme el favor y cuida a Kya en lo que yo hago el desayuno.-

-Katara… por supuesto que voy a cuidar a Kya. Quien más, yo, su papi, para hacerlo.- le dice antes de cuidadosamente cargar a su bebe y acurrucarla en sus brazos. Katara le da un beso en los labios y uno en la cabeza a Kya y se va a la cocina, mientras que Aang, por otra parte, esta en la habitación cuidando a Kya.

-Tu ya sabes que yo te amo mucho hija, y que haría lo que fuera para que tu, como mami estén sanas y salvas. Aún recuerdo la noche en que te concebimos…-

**FLASHBACK**

**Katara estaba en el baño, algo nerviosa porque era su primera vez. A pesar de que ella y Aang ya llevan seis meses de casados, nunca decidieron con certeza cuándo lo harían.**

**-¡¿Katara?!- lo oía desde el otro lado de la puerta llamándola.**

**-¡Estoy bien Aang! ¡Solo necesito más tiempo!-**

**-Tómate el tiempo que necesites.-**

**-Aang… yo no quiero hacerte esperar mucho tiempo.- dijo algo nerviosa y agitada.**

**-Katara… estamos en esta relación juntos yo no te voy a obligar a nada si tu no quieres. Desde que nos hicimos novios hasta que aceptaste ser mi esposa me haz hecho uno de los hombres más felices del mundo. Nunca me imaginé que tendría de esposa a una hermosa mujer y con un gran corazón.- a este punto de su discurso, Katara estaba derramando unas cuantas lágrimas en el baño, pero de felicidad. Se armó de valor y decidió salir para vencer esa angustia que sentía. Cuando salió tuvo un instinto de querer tapar sus pechos, pero no se dejo, dejo que Aang los viera sin ninguna preocupación y se fue acercando a él mientras Aang, estaba sin saberlo teniendo una erección. La cual Katara no tardó en notar. Cuando finalmente llego a él la agarro fuertemente de las mejillas acercándola a el y tirándola en la cama junto con el abajo, sus partes más privadas se rozaron y ambos jadearon con el placer, Aang fue bajando dando besos de boca abierta por su cuello, pechos, vientre, piernas y finalmente se quedó mirando fijamente a lo que seguía, su parte más íntima. Aang con curiosidad metió uno de sus dedos mientras que Katara dejaba caer una lágrima de el dolor mesclado con placer. Aang introdujo otro dedo haciendo que Katara arqueara su columna para que pudiera ser más fácil meterlos. Ah llegado el momento, Aang agarro entre sus manos su intimidad y la acerco a la de ella, primero metió solamente la punta y después lo demás, mientras que el trataba de no mirar arriba sabiendo que Katara estaba llorando por el dolor, lo bueno es que él sabía que ese dolor duraría poco y sería remplazado con el placer de ambos cuerpos. Poco a poco iba incrementando el ritmo de sus cuerpos, cada vez más rápido, pero a la vez, entrando cada vez más. Después de un par de minutos así, hasta que decidieron cambiar de posición. Esta vez con Aang arriba de ella mientras Katara subía las piernas a los hombros de su amado mientras que el entraba más y más.**

**-Oh Aang.- gemía Katara mientras sentía como el dolor se desvanecía.**

**-Si Katara. ¡Si!- Finalmente Aang sentía que no podía contenerse más y relajo cada uno de sus músculos. Katara sentía un calor increíble en su interior, y cuando Aang salió de ellaun líquido salió mientras ella se quedaba dormida en la cama, Aang se desplomó en la almoada y se quedó dormido.**

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK~**

-Si… ¿Sabes Kya? Espero que algún día encuentres a un niño que te valore mucho y te quiera tanto como yo te quiero, tanto a ti como a tu mami.- le dice, con al final dándole un pápido beso en la frente.

-¡Vengan a comer!- Con eso Aang se levanta, rápido pero con cuidado por tener a Kya en brazos y va hacia la cocina. Encontrandose con su hermosa esposa, acercándose a ella y dándole un beso de boca abierta en el cuello y luego uno pequeño en la oreja.

-¿Kya se durmió?- preguntó Katara

-Si… -

-Déjala en su cuna, después cuando se despierte le doy de comer.-

-Bien.- Con eso Aang se aleja hacia su cuarto y deja a su hija en su cuna con cuidado dormidita. Le da un beso y regresa a la cocina.

Donde Katara lo espera con la comida en la mesa y sentada en la silla.

Aang llega, se sienta y empiezan a comer

Pasan los días, semanas y meses hasta que por fin llega el cumpleaños de Kya…

**Siento haber puesto el cumpleaños de Kya tan pronto, pero de verdad es que no tengo inspiración pero para cuando Kya cumpla dos años. Muchas gracias para las personas que me han apoyado desde el principio y los que leen mi historia a pesar de no estar cometando. También les quiero decir unas buenas noticias. Estaré subiendo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia cada Sábado por la noche. YAY. Sigan comentando. BYE**


End file.
